Okami Miko
by AliceMonty
Summary: Inuyasha hasn't seen Kagome since Kikyou joined the group. Now, months later, he's hearing rumours of a raven haired, blue-eyed miko in the west traveling with three very powerful Yokai, including the young wolf prince, Kouga. "It couldn't be Kagome, could it?" Kogome x Kouga (slight OC x Sess) rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, thank you for choosing to read my fanfiction, Okami Miko, I hope you enjoy it, and please review.**_

_**This is a Kagome x Kouga fanfiction with slight, and I mean very slight, OC x Sesshomaru. It's mainly Kagome x Kouga.**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha.**_

Chapter One:

Kagome sat at the base of a large tree, her knees were brought up to her chest, her body was racked with shivers and sobs as she tried to stop herself from crying. The last few days have been pure torture for her, she seemed to be nothing but a failure, messing up all the time.

_Flashback four days earlier._

_It was just a normal fight, Naraku had sent his puppet Kagura to try and take the jewel shards that Kagome had, It started out as any other fight, Inuyasha pulled out the Fang and started yelling profanities, Kagura stayed perched on her feather laughing and taunting the "poor hanyo". Inuyasha, as usual, gets baited and attacks wildly, swinging the large blade around without much skill at all, leaving the rest of his group blindly fallowing his lead. Swarms of demons seemed to come out of every shadow as Kagome rushed to find a safe place, with Shippo in her arms she wasn't about to just jump into chaos. The poor Kistune pup was clinging to her shirt as demons hissed and flew past her._

_"Shippo, I need you to jump into that tree and hide yourself, and do not, under any circumstances, come out until I come get you, do you understand?" She looked down at the small pup, his green eyes looked into her blue and he nodded, jumping from her arms and landing on a high branch, Kagome didn't leave until she no longer felt Shippo and knew he was hidden._

_Kagome quickly notched an arrow into her bow and joined the fight, but she couldn't shake the feeling something was off. Kagome felt a cold aura, but couldn't place it, she let an arrow fly, purifying a snake demon, Her eyes scanned the battle field as she came to stand beside Miroku._

_"Lady Kagome, how are you fairing?" He called out when he felt her back brush his._

_"So far so good, they are finally starting to thin out, how are you doing?" she sent another arrow off, hitting its target. There were less demons than a few moments ago and Kagome didn't see Kagura anywhere so she assumed that Inuyasha had, as usual, caused the witch to flee. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another snake sneaking its way over to them, and just as she was about to shoot, a tail wrapped around her ankle and flung her away, "Miroku look out!"_

_Kagome cried out to her friend, but he turned to late, the snake demon had pierced Miroku with a blade, Kagome screamed in fear as she saw the tip of the demon's sword protruding from the monk's back, ruby drops pooled at his feet. The demon flung him to the side and slithered over towards her, luckily Inuyasha had heard her scream and with a loud yell "windscar!", the reptile was sliced apart._

_Kagome, free of her assailant, crawled over to Miroku, her hands glowed pink and began healing what she could. Sango landed on Miroku's opposite side._

_"This will have to do for now, I stopped the bleeding but I won't be able to heal you until we get to a safe place and find the herbs." Kagome helped Sango get Miroku onto Kirara's back, her leg throbbing in pain. Kagome retrieved Shippou and hopped onto Inuyasha's back as they raced to a village that, luckily, was within a few miles._

_Miroku was healed, and Kagome sat next to him, trying to shake off the glare she felt on her back since they reached the village. Inuyasha was leaning against a wall, his face held a permanent scowl. Kagome did her best to ignore the hanyo's grumbling, but even her patience wore thin._

_"Inuyasha, what is your problem, you're not the one who's hurt, now stop complaining!" she glared at him as he stood._

_"No, you're right, but if it wasn't for you letting your guard down, he wouldn't have gotten hurt and we would still be out there looking for the shards!" Kagome whipped on him, her anger flaring._

_"Oh as if you have never let your guard down before Mr. swing first and plan later!" Sango, who was cleaning Hiraikotsu, nonchalantly jumped into the conversation._

_"Don't turn this around onto him, you are clumsy in a fight, you never really help, and you do get captured and hurt twice as much as any of us do..." Kagome's eyes widened, she couldn't believe that Sango of all people was backing Inuyasha up._

_"S-Sango..." Sango narrowed her eyes._

_"Don't 'Sango' me, I have fought your side and stuck up for you long enough, Miroku almost died because you weren't aware of your surroundings" Inuyasha folded his arms and huffed, Kagome blinked a few times before lowering her head and excusing herself from the room._

_"I'll be back in a few days, you make sure he rests, I hope he will be ready to go when I get back" Inuyasha walked out of the room leaving Sango to finish her cleaning and Shippo drawing on some paper Kagome had given him. Kagome returned to the room, and much to Sango's surprise, she didn't ask where Inuyasha had gone. Kagome had seen the Shinidamachu, and knew he was going to Kikyou. Kagome changed the bandages on Miroku's chest before pulling up a blanket and falling to sleep._

_The next few days passed with little excitement, Miroku was up and back to his old antics, earning him a good slap or two from Sango. Kagome hasn't talked to Miroku more than a few words and was ignoring Sango completely. On the third day, Inuyasha returned, and Kikyou was at his side._

_"Kikyou's joining the group, she will make sure none of us get hurt" the comment seemed as if it was an arrow straight through Kagome's heart, no she didn't love him the way she used to, but to be all but replaced, hurt her more than words could say._

_End flashback_

Soon Kikyou took over everything Kagome did, cooking, healing, and even caring for Shippo. Kagome soon started to feel unneeded, everyone started avoiding her, she became an outcast and that is was brought her to where she was now, crying, huddled under a tree. She had grabbed her things and left, and nobody had even noticed.

Granted now she was stuck wondering around the Western lands trying to get back to the well.

**_'Not one of your best ideas'_** She thought to herself, she stood up and brushed herself off.

Throwing her backpack over her shoulder she started off towards the direction she thought the well was in. Coming out from behind a large bush, she came face to face with a field covered in blood, and a single body lying in the center of it. A woman, to be exact. Kagome rushed to her side and proceeded to check if she was okay. A light groan was Kagome's response when she touched the woman's arms. Kagome dragged her from the clearing and started to clean the stab wound in the woman's gut.

"Who... Who are you?" The woman croaked out weakly.

"My name is Kagome, I found you in the middle of a field, you are injured, I'm going to heal you, alright?" The woman managed a weak nod and Kagome got right to work.

When she felt the woman was out of any immediate danger, Kagome sat back and closed her eyes, but a light humming had her looking around, until she saw shackles on the woman's wrists, each with a jewel shard imbedded into them.

_**'Now why would this woman need jewel enhanced cuffs?'**_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading the first chapter of Okami Miko~! **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**-Monty**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone Monty here! I just wanted to give a huge apology for how long it has taken me to update and continue this story!**_

**_I have been in and out of the hospital for the past year and I recently moved so everything has been kind of hectic! _**

**_but I am back, and you can expect several new chapters this coming week as I upload the ones I've been working on! _**

**_I want to say thank you to everyone that has been giving me such kind review! You guys are wonderful! _**

**_Let's continue on with the story! _**

**_as always: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, this is purely fan-made and I received nothing for writing this except the enjoyment of the readers. _**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Kagome sat back, her eyes focused on the shackles attached to the woman, they were a shiny dark grey with black markings etched into them, curling around the metal were words. Kagome shifted closer, to get a better look. On the woman's right wrist the words seemed to repeat themselves throughout the design. Conceal, Contain, Subdue. To say Kagome was confused was an understatement, but the girl's curiosity burned. 'I wonder what the words mean…' moving to the left wrist she noticed it was almost identical but the words repeated were Suppress, Withhold, Obscure. A frown graced Kagome's face, what could those mean. Hovering her hands over the jewel, the young priestess attempted to call the jewel to her, it pulsed with a dull hum, but the words and designs glowed a dark purple before a shock was sent through Kagome's hand and up to her elbow.

"Ow!" Flinching back she shook the offended limb, wincing at the sudden pins and needle feeling of the blood flowing back, "What the heck, well at least now I know that those are seals…" The sound of rustling brought her gaze down to the woman, her arm was raised to her head, and her brows furrowed and she struggled to sit up. Kagome didn't miss a beat and placed her hand on the woman's back to assist her to sitting position. When her hand was lowered from her face, the woman tilted her head to meet Kagome's eyes. Kagome was startled at first, the woman's eyes were a deep royal blue, not to be marred by the dirt and blood that covered her face, more vibrant than any she had ever seen, at least on human's anyways.

"K-Kagome?" The woman spoke softly, and her eyes glazed as if she were trying to remember, Kagome gave her a warm smile that seemed to sooth the woman.

"Yes, my name is Kagome, can you tell me what your name is?" The woman frowned and tilted her head.

"Tsuyoi… I think, I'm afraid I don't remember…. Where am I?" Kagome listened to her, and the way she spoke was so out of place for the utter confusion she held.

"I found you in the middle of a field, you were wounded… do you remember what happened?"

"I was… walking, I think I was looking for something, or someone," she rubbed her temples with her fingers, "Then there was… pain, excrutiating pain, like my soul being torn from my body and then it went dark... I - I don't remember, there's nothing after that…." Her eyes widened and she leaped to her feet, causing Kagome to topple backwards in surprise at the sudden action. "I remember a sword, my sword, and a woman… she took it from me…" the shackle on her left started to glow and Tsuyoi fell to her knees, gripping her head cringing. Kagome was by her side in an instant.

"Hey, are you okay?" Worry filled her eyes, Tsuyoi was visibly shaking under Kagome's hand, "Tsuyoi?" She raised her eyes to meet Kagome's, her face puzzled at their position.

"Kagome, what happened?" Kagome looked at her in question.

"You were talking about what happened to you, you mentioned a sword and a woman who took it before your head started hurting.."

"A sword? I don't remember a sword… I only remember you.." Suppress, Withhold, Obscure. The words repeated through her mind and suddenly Kagome's head snapped up! 'Of course! The shackles!'

"Those shackles on your wrist are blocking out your memories!" Tsuyoi's eyes traveled down to her wrists where the metal bands held firm, tears pricked her eyes and she looked to Kagome with an expression that made her seem so lost, it broke Kagome's heart. Her eyes hardened and she stood, extending her hand. "Come on, I'm taking you to Kaede, if there's anyone who would know what to do it's her!"

"You would help me?" Tsuyoi's eyes filled with hope, Kagome smiled.

"Of course, I could never just leave you… and at least this way we are both together… Now how about we find you a spring to wash up in, I have a yukata in my backpack you can wear" Kagome helped Tsuyoi to her feet, she was happy to have someone depend on her again, it made her feel needed, "I think there was one this way…"

Tsuyoi smiled happily and followed Kagome, looking curiously at the yellow bag she had slung over her shoulder. The two spoke lightly, mainly just Kagome asking questions about what Tsuyoi could recall, she remembered the date, though she was a few days off, which gave Kagome the idea that she had been laying there for a day or two, Tsuyoi could remember her favourite colour: teal. Her favourite season: Winter. Her favourite flower: Tiger Lilies. But she couldn't remember why they were her favourites, nor why she would get this far off look and smile lightly whenever the wind brought the scent of the west to her nose. Tsuyoi knew of everything she learned, how to track, to hunt, but it seemed as if everything personal about her past was gone.

Kagome was curious, the way this woman spoke, her mannerisms, the way she walked all screamed of high breeding, and what she was wearing was oddly similar to Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru's garb… just more feminine and without the armour, and ripped in several places. They reached the spring and Kagome helped Tsuyoi undress and step into the water, pulling out her bathing supplies, Tsuyoi looked at the shampoo bottles.

"What are those Kagome?" Kagome opened the bottle and offered it to Tsuyoi to smell, "Oh, it smells like lavender!"

"It's called shampoo, it's for your hair, we make it in the village I am from…" Kagome chuckled at the childlike wonder on Tsuyoi's face, she dipped into the water before sitting in front of where Kagome was perched so she could wash her hair. Kagome took her time, getting the grime and tangles out of Tsuyoi's hair with a comb.

"Tell me more, of your village, I see you carry so many strange items, like your odd 'back sack' and your clothes" Kagome giggled.

"Back Pack. And these clothes are a uniform I use for school, all the girls where I'm from wear them" Tsuyoi gave Kagome a smile, "Though I admit that it's not my first choice of clothing, dip into the water and rinse your hair" Tsuyoi nodded and sank into the water, the dark hair that was tangled and covered with dried blood and dirt was now hanging to her thighs and held a dark wine colour red, Kagome handed her a towel. "What about you, do you remember anything of where you may have come from?" Tsuyoi looked down in thought.

"I remember a garden, filled with lilies, I think I spent a lot of time there, at least I know I would now if I could remember where it was!" Tsuyoi chuckled, Kagome would have laughed with her but was watching as Tsuyoi expertly wrapped the juban around her body and followed with the light green yukata and the obi. Watching Tsuyoi tie the obi only solidified that there was much more to this girl than Kagome had previously thought. Tsuyoi smiled at Kagome, who returned it.

"Well, now we need to get to Kaede's village… which is located near bone-eater's well-"

"Oh I know where that is! It's that direction!" Tsuyoi spoke happily, Kagome's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Tsuyoi nodded.

"I know, trust me, I can feel it" Kagome shrugged on her backpack and smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" And the two set off, following Tsuyoi's judgment, chatting. For once Kagome felt like she was at ease, there was no nagging sense of foreboding like there was when traveling with Inuyasha. Only questions formed, of things she would take note to ask Kaede of.

* * *

-with the group-

Shippo was the first to realize that Kagome was gone, he had turned to show her a picture that he drew, of himself and her playing tag, just to find she was no longer there. The young kistune voiced his worry to the rest, and they all seemed as confused as he was. No one had noticed her leave. Maybe what Inuyasha's miko said was true… Kikyō had come to him shortly after she joined and told him that he could come to her if he needed anything, Shippo had refused saying Kagome was tired, she worked very hard for everyone and she deserved a little break. Shippo was wary at first but he would do anything to let his Kagome rest, so he turned to Kikyō more… hoping that the girl who had become a big sister to him would return to her smiling self. Now however she was gone.

"The wench left with my jewel shards!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, stomping around the camp, "Get ready to leave, we're going after her, she couldn't have gotten very far" Sango looked to Miroku sadly, she regretted what she had said to Kagome, her sister… After Miroku had gotten hurt she had let her fear take over, she didn't mean the harsh words, and now she blamed herself, she didn't even think of Kagome taking off on her own.

"Miroku, what if she gets hurt?" The monk turned to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I am much more worried about what will happen if we find her…" his eyes shifted over to Inuyasha, who was seething and mumbling under his breath about 'how dare she leave' and Kikyō's cold dead eyes watching them unblinking, "let us just hope she is safe for now… come along Shippo!" The kitsune jumped to perch on Miroku's shoulder and they set off in search of their missing friend, but Miroku couldn't help but to feel a dark aura lurking around them, he shuddered and pulled his staff closer. Whatever it was, it seemed to emanate from the clay priestess at Inuyasha's side, but if the other's couldn't feel it, then he would have to keep a close eye on her...

* * *

**I explained a little bit about what was happening with the group, and why they acted the way they had. |to a certain "guest" reader, I was not using character bashing as an excuse to get where I wanted, I was looking through a realistic standpoint and anyone who has gone through stress would probably "snap" at anyone, I know my bestfriend and I go through an argument at least once every time college finals come around.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you all think! **

**-Monty**


End file.
